joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Yvetal (Pokedex Entries)
When yvetal's life comes to an end, it absorbs the life energy of every living thing and turns into a cocoon once more. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C ' '''Name: '''Yvetal '''Origin: '''Pokedex Entries '''Gender: '''Varies '''Age: '''Varies '''Classification: '''Pokemon '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Flight,Darkness Manipulation,Life Manipulation,Death Manipulation,Petrification,Regeneration (Mid-Low),Air Manipulation,Energy Manipulation,Power Nullification,Resurrection,Duplication,Energy Projection,Telekinesis,Telepathy,Healing,Sound Manipulation,Dimensional Travel,Empathic Manipulation,Afterimage Creation,Attack Reflection,Aura,Immunity To Anything Related To Physic Abilities,Phantom Force Bypasses Shields And Precognition,Resistance To Ghost, Grass, And Dark Type Moves,Statistics Reduction,Status Effect Inducement '''Attack Potency: Large Island Level '(When it dies it absorbs the life energy of every living thing and turns into a cocoon once more) '''Speed: Relativistic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Island Class Durability: Large Island Level Stamina: '''High '''Range: '''Extended melee range '''Standard Equipment: '''Nothing notable '''Intelligence: '''Unknown '''Weaknesses: '''Rock, Electric, Fairy, and Ice Type moves. Dark Aura can be reversed if a fighter has the ability Aura Break. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Dark Aura: Yveltal can increase the damage dealt by Dark Type attacks in battle. * Shadow Ball: Yveltal fires off a black and purple ball of shadowy energy. It may also lower the opponent's special defense. * Hyper Beam: Yveltal fires off a black and purple destructive beam of energy. Unlike most Pokémon Yveltal appears to lack the need to recharge afterwards. * Oblivion Wing: Yveltal's signature move. Yveltal's underside begins to glow and it creates a transparent red sphere of energy which it then fires off as a beam. It restores Yveltal's health by 75% of the damage dealt. Life forms that touch it die and turn to stone. * Phantom Force: Yveltal vanishes briefly before quickly reappearing and striking the opponent. It also bypasses moves such as Protect, Detect, Spiky Shield, etc and lifts their effects. Its power doubles if the opponent has made themselves smaller such as through Minimize nor will it ever miss. * Psychic: Yveltal uses a strong psychokinesis for offensive, defensive, and supplementary means such as lifting the target in question or simply blasting them. It may also lower their special defense. * Hurricane: Yveltal flaps its wings to create a hurricane which is blown in the opponent's direction and may cause confusion. Its accuracy is increased under rain but decreased under sunny conditions. * Dark Pulse: Yveltal fires off a dark pulse of energy which can cause the opponent to flinch. * Razor Wind: Yveltal fires off literal blades of wind at the opponent. It can hit multiple opponents. * Taunt: Yveltal taunts the opponent which forces them to use nothing but offensive attacks. * Roost: Yveltal roosts to heal itself. This leaves Yveltal grounded while it heals. * Snarl: Yveltal lets out a dark damaging snarl which also lowers the opponent's special attack. * Double Team: Yveltal creates illusory copies of itself. This also increases its evasiveness. * Disable: Yveltal disables the last move used by the opponent preventing its use. * Air Slash: Yveltal fires off blades of compressed air at the opponent. It may also cause the opponent to flinch. * Foul Play: Yveltal attacks the opponent using their own physical power against them. * Dragon Rush: Yveltal covers itself in a draconic energy and then rushes the opponent possibly causing them to flinch. * Focus Blast: Yveltal focuses some energy into a sphere which it then fires at the opponent. It may also lower the opponent's special defense. * Sucker Punch: Yveltal sucker punches the opponent before they can attack. It fails if they aren't going to use an offensive move. * Sky Attack: Yveltal coats itself with energy and then charges at the opponent. It has a high chance of dealing critical damage as well as a chance of causing the opponent to flinch. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokedex Entries Category:Pokémon Category:Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Game Characters Category:Flight Category:Tier 6